


Wet

by LuLuLaRue



Category: Veep
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Semi-Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuLaRue/pseuds/LuLuLaRue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: On a long car ride, Dan really, really has to go to the bathroom. Too bad Jonah is  having so much fun making him dance for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

He starts to see him fidget thirty minutes out of DC, shifting a little back and forth in the passenger's seat, his eyes scanning the horrid traffic of outbound Virginia for some sort of restaurant or gas station.

 

"You okay there, buddy?" He smirks, low enough for only Dan to hear, not Richard or Amy, who are napping and texting, respectively in the backseat. His two least favorite lobbyists practically commandeered his car in the early morning, saying they were all going to the same place and Dan and Amy were needed in the Senator's conference more than Groot and Rocket were. 

 

Jonah had been angry, then impressed Amy could make such a specific movie reference, and then, as so often was the case around the two of them, resigned. They were always pushing him around, and now that they weren't even above him at work, he was getting really fucking sick of it.

 

Dan crossed and uncrossed his legs, ignoring Jonah. Jonah clicked his tongue, a smirk twitching on his face. 

 

"You need the potty, Dan?"

 

Dan glared, folding his arms across his chest. "Fuck off Jonad."

 

But he got gradually more and more squirmy, and Jonah felt himself full on grinning when, fifteen minutes later, Dan spoke again, as stiffly as he could.

 

"Jonah, pull over at the next gas station."

 

Jonah tilted his head, pretending to consider. "Nah, you know, I'm not really feeling that."

 

Dan ground his teeth. "Jesus fuck, just pull over you Neanderthal."

 

"You're not the boss of me, Dan!" He heard himself getting indignant despite himself. "I'm the driver, I decide when we stop. You just be a good little passenger and wait."

 

"Oh fuck-"

 

"Hey, dumbasses. Shut up. I'm working. Dan, we'll be in Maryland in an hour, pipe down." Amy snapped, and they feel silent, Jonah buzzing with his victory, his control, Dan pressing his thighs tightly together, breathing. _Just an hour. You can do this_. _Come on Egan, be a man._

 

Another forty minutes passed. Amy put in her headphones and took out her laptop. Richard rolled up against the window, grinning about something stupid in his sleep.

 

"Jonah, I swear to God-" Dan's voice was tight, tense. He had all but shoved his hand in his crotch. Jonah smiled placidly and turned up the radio.

 

"That's not the sound of a polite car guest."

 

"I will take your balls and-"

 

"Do you know how fast a smell travels in a car this size? Amy could smell it, Richard could...of course, neither of them would ever do something to betray you..." His voice was getting a little higher and with a rush of disgust at himself, Jonah realized he was actually getting turned on by this. Just Dan, squirming in his seat, panting, desperate...well, it wasn't that weird.

 

Dan clamped his mouth shut, actually sweating. 

 

They drove another two more minutes before Dan threw out a hand on Jonah's arm. He glanced backwards, but their companions seemed to be engrossed in the internet or unconscious. He looked back at Dan, whose face was twisted like he was about to cry.

 

"Jonah..." He murmured. "...please."

 

Jonah felt a rush of bliss go straight between his legs. He wished he could take a picture, but texting and driving was illegal, and he wasn't no chump.

 

"It's not fun being bossed around, is it?" He asked Dan condescendingly. Dan squeezed his eyes shut and actually whimpered. "Didn't catch that Danny." 

 

"No." He said. "It's not. Please just pull the fucking car over."

 

Jonah bit his lip and smiled through the broken line. "...No."

 

And something jerked in Dan then, and he let go off Jonah's arm as a small, dark, rapidly growing spot appeared in the front if his pants.

 

Holy shit. Holy shit. He couldn't believe want he'd just pulled off. His own face felt hot, and he almost wished Dan wasn't wearing his suit pants, but tight, light jeans, where you could see the big dark stain obvious and right away, oh God...

 

He made himself come back to the present, which was even weirder and more wonderful, because he had just made Dan Egan wet his pants in the passengers seat of his car.

 

He sat rigid backed, face flushed crimson with humiliation, his fingers splayed and his hands hovering over his thighs like he couldn't bring himself to touch or even comprehend the mess he had just made.

 

"Aww, did Danny have an accident?" Jonah started giggling, then laughing, so hard he could barely get the words out.

 

And there were hands at his throat, so suddenly he shouted and the car swerved, almost crashing into the next lane.

 

"You son of a cunt, I'll kill you-"

 

"Oh my, what's happening?"

 

They froze, a twisted tableau as Richard stirred from his seat. Dan swallowed, suddenly very conscious of every move, every _sound_ he made.

 

"N-nothing."

 

Richard's nose wrinkled. "What's that smell?"

 

Dan looked at Jonah, panicking, pleading, and maybe it was because he had plenty to work with in the shower tonight, but he just shrugged.

 

"Someone must have thrown a diaper on the road. Why don't you crank the windows, get a breeze going Danny?"

 

Mutely, still red, Dan did what he was told, staring straight ahead. Trying not to move, not to squish or squeak in his sticky boxers. Richard yawned and went back to his phone.

 

Jonah felt the sharp punch of nails digging into his thigh. Dan squeezed harder, still looking ahead.

 

"This isn't over." He swore.

 

"...Good."


End file.
